


Only For You

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Complete disregard for the ‘no touching’ rule, Dance Teacher!Ten, Excessive use of all Lucas’s names bc I can’t decide which one I like more in fics, He both hates and loves his friends, I have no idea how to write lap dances, I used GTA5 as a reference, It’s Ten’s birthday, M/M, Sehun is mentioned briefly, Stripper!Jungwoo, Stripper!Taeyong, Stripper!Yuta, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TaeTen Stripper AUTen is a dance teacher and Taeyong is a stripper.On his birthday, Ten and his friend find themselves in a strip club where Ten gets more than he ever bargained for in the form of a red-headed dancer named Taeyong.





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on Ao3 (but not my first fanfic lmao).
> 
> Uhh Idk how good this is but anyway I’m not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this but here I am...

The sound of banging on the door filtered through Ten's consciousness, stirring him from his sleep.

He groaned and rolled over, hoping that if he ignored it it would stop.

Today however, life obviously had other plans for him as Jaehyun's voice filtered through his apartment.

"Come on Ten! It's your birthday we're going out to celebrate! I bought the rest of the guys!"

A chorus of shouts and cheers sounded from outside the door.

Ten sighed and threw back the warm covers, getting out of bed and padding down the hall to the front door.

When he opened it he was greeted with the 5 familiar faces of Jaehyun, Mark, Lucas, Johnny and Sicheng, the odd collection of friends he somehow ends up spending most of his college days and now post-college days with.

"So why are you all here before noon on a Saturday?" Ten stepped aside and opened the door a little further so the group could come inside.

"Because who would want to spend half their birthday not even awake? You're supposed to go out and celebrate it!" Lucas piped up as he made himself at home on the small black couch.

Ten frowned at the younger boy. "For your information, I would rather spend it sleeping."

Mark rolled his eyes and Johnny came over and wrapped an arm around Ten's shoulders.

"C'mon Tennie, let us take you out. We'll even pay for everything and let you pick out your own presents from us."

Well...Ten couldn't exactly turn down free stuff.

He made it seem like he was thinking about the offer longer than he needed to just to annoy the others before finally agreeing.

"Fine, but I want coffee from that expensive place down the road instead of the shitty liquid my machine calls coffee."

The rest of the group cheered and Jaehyun pushed him in the direction of the bathroom. "Great! Now go freshen up and get ready. Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you are allowed to go out looking and smelling like a homeless guy."

"Ya! I don't look homeless!"

Sicheng frowned at the outfit Ten was wearing. "Then why is there a hole in your jumper and that stain on your track pants that looks suspiciously like-"

"Okay I'll go get ready! Just stop talking."

Ten headed towards the bathroom first. He went through his skincare routine before brushing his teeth. Deciding to just leave his freshly dyed silver hair down, covering his forehead, he wandered across the hall to his bedroom and in to the small walk-in closet.

He threw on a pair of loose black pants and tucked in a white t-shirt with some small writing across the chest. He also added a pair of silver-rimmed glasses and a black face mask because he really couldn't be bothered doing any makeup and he knew Jaehyun and Lucas would complain about having to wait and he really didn't want to deal with that.

When he reappeared in the lounge room, the group of boys (who had been oddly quiet while he had been getting ready) were all squeezed on to the small couch, whispering amongst themselves. They immediately stopped and looked up when Ten entered the room.

He raised a curious eyebrow at them. "Something interesting?"

Jaehyun shook his head quickly, jumping up and pushing him by the shoulders towards the door, barely giving him enough time to grab his phone and keys from the bench. The other four boys stood up from the couch and followed him out.

Jaehyun, Ten, Lucas, and Johnny crammed into Jaehyun's small car, (that was definitely too small for the two 6 foot men forced by Ten and Jaehyun to sit in the back) while Sicheng and Mark took Sicheng's car.

They drove just down the road to the coffee shop Ten had insisted they stop at. After taking everyone's orders (and Johnny's credit card), Ten disappeared inside to get everything.

He spotted Jisung at the counter and waved. They younger boy's eyes lit up. "Ten hyung!"

Ten smiled and ruffled the younger boy's hair over the counter and Jisung let out a small laugh before swatting his hand away.

"So what can I get you? Are you alone?"

"Nah, the guys are waiting outside. I'll get 2 iced americanos, a hot chocolate, a caramel frappe, and 2 cappuccinos, all to go." Ten rattled off the list, checking them off on his fingers as he went.

Ten handed over Jaehyun's card once Jisung had rung up the order before stepping aside to wait while Jisung prepared the drinks.

"Here you go hyung!" Jisung appeared at the counter again holding two trays filled with the various cups of liquid.

Ten took them then frowned. Nestled between two of the cups was a small paper bag with his name written on it. He gave Jisung a confused look and the boy smiled.

"I threw in a free breakfast muffin for you. I mean, seeing as it's your birthday and I know Jaehyun probably dragged you straight out of the house." 

Ten grinned. "You guessed right. Yukhei was nearly about to break down my front door."

Jisung barked out a laugh before saying goodbye to Ten as the other boy gathered everything up and began to head back to the waiting cars.

"Say hi to Chenle for me!" Ten shouted back as he stepped out the door, catching Jisung nod in response.

Chenle was Lucas's step-brother, and Jisung's boyfriend. They had met one day when Lucas had dropped by Ten's dance school where Jisung also practiced. Chenle had been with him and it all snowballed from there.

He reached the cars where the other boy's were waiting. Jaehyun and Lucas jumped up from their seats and ran over, snatching their drinks from the cardboard holders. 

Sicheng, Mark and Johnny were more patient and waited until Ten handed them their drinks. 

"Hey how come you get a muffin?" Jaehyun pointed at the food Ten was currently in the middle of taking a bite out of.

He chewed his mouthful and stuck his tongue out. "Because I'm Jisung's favourite hyung."

Sicheng glanced at the small digital clock on the car dashboard. "We'd better get going if we wanna be back in time to get ready."

Ten tilted his head. "Get ready for what exactly?"

Mark smirked. "That's for us to know and you to not know."

"The saying is 'for us to know and you to find out' you dumbass." 

Mark rolled his eyes as he climbed back into the back seat of the car.

Everyone else followed, getting in to their respective cars and heading off towards the shopping centre.

                                *   *   *   *   *

The other 5 boys dragged Ten all around to the various shops, letting him pick out birthday presents, as well picking out their own present each that they gave to Ten over lunch.

Lucas bought him a new pair of black platform shoes stating that "Maybe now you'll be able to reach me when you try to slap me." Which ironically earned him a sharp slap up the back of the head. Either way the gift was still appreciated because Ten had been needing some more shoes.

Jaehyun bought him a new jacket, Sicheng a new set of drawing supplies and a sketch pad, Mark a new speaker for dance studio, and Johnny a book he had been wanting to read for ages and a new pair of clear rimmed rectangle glasses.

After spending another hour wandering around, Jaehyun finally declared it time to go back to Ten's apartment to 'get ready'...whatever that meant

                                *   *   *   *   *

"Make sure you put on something sexy!" Lucas shouts down the hall to Ten who's currently lingering in his closet, staring at the racks of clothes.

He couldn't believe this. What had his friends gotten him in to. Sure he enjoyed clubbing, I mean, he knew how good he looked when he put in some effort. But a strip club? That was a whole different story.

Sighing, he pulled out a pair of tight leather pants (his usual go to for clubbing because he knew his ass looked good in them), a dark red silk dress shirt and the new shoes Lucas had bought him earlier that day.

He styled his hair up from its previously flat state and lined his eyes with dark liner, smudging it out at the edges. 

He returned to the lounge to find all the other boy's in similar clothing. They had been smart enough to bring their clothes and anything else they needed with them that morning.

Jaehyun gave him a once over. "Damn Ten, you are definitely getting laid tonight." Mark whistled to back him up.

Ten felt the tips of his ears warm up, likely turning the same shade as his shirt. "Shut up. It's a strip club not a sex club. Let's get going."

The group all headed back out to the cars and drove across town to the red light district.

Jaehyun said one of his co-workers Doyoung had told him about it and that he had visited it a number of times as a university student.

Ten wasn't exactly sure what to expect...but it couldn't really be that different from a regular club could it? Of course besides the nearly naked men working there.

They arrived at the club and Ten was debating if he could make a run for it across the street to a regular club without the others noticing. Jaehyun and Lucas however, grabbed one of his shoulders each and steered him straight towards the entrance.

They passed a tall security guy who kinda reminded Ten of this guy Sehun who sometimes comes to use the dance studio. They emitted the same kind of intimidating vibes (although Ten quickly learnt that was just Sehun's resting bitch face and he was really a friendly guy). 

As he entered the club, the familiar pounding of loud clubbing music filled his head and the heat of many bodies instantly made his clothes feel more stuck to him (if his pants could even get any tighter).

Mark and Sicheng disappeared into the crowd, while Jaehyun headed straight for the stage where one of the strippers was currently dancing sensually to the music.

This left Ten with Lucas and Johnny (he felt small between the two giants) who both headed towards the bar, and he followed along behind them.

Maybe alcohol would wash away the nerves he could feel prickling in his stomach.

He called the bartender over, ordering himself a cocktail while Johnny got a beer and Lucas immediately went for the shots. Ten wondered who had taught that boy to drink. 'Start slow, shots later' obviously didn't exist in Lucas's vocabulary.

Ten sipped his drink, the hint of fresh lime lingering on his tongue mixing with the sharp taste of the rum.

He looked around the room, surveying it. The same dancer was still on stage, but now dancing to a different song and considerably less clothed than before.

There was some other strippers wandering amongst the crowd, some stopping by guys they liked and offering them a private dance and vice versa.

Johnny was talking to the bartender, a shorter guy with dark brown hair who was currently drying a stack of glasses and returning them to the shelf. Ten couldn't hear what they were talking about over the music but it must have been good going off the way Johnny was laughing while the other man smiled at him.

He suddenly heard spluttering from his other side and glanced over to see Lucas choking on one of the shots he had been inhaling.

The cause of his near-death was the tall (though not as tall as Yukhei) stripper standing in front of him, a hand on his thigh and a flirty smile on his face. He was dressed in a pair of loose, dark blue hot pants that matched his hair colour and a white crop top. There was a light smattering of silver glitter across his cheeks like freckles that reflected the lights of the club.

"Hey beautiful, what do you say to a dance? Maybe out the back where it's a little quieter so I can get to know you better?"

Lucas nodded hurriedly despite the visible blush spreading across his cheeks and the tips of his ears, and the other boy's eyes lit up. "Great! I'm Jungwoo by the way."

With that, he grabbed Lucas's hand, pulling the boy up and along behind him towards a door at the back of the club.

At that moment, Jaehyun and Mark appeared from the midst of the crowd in front of Ten, both grinning deviously.

He already knew this was going to end badly.

"Hyung, you can't just stay at the bar drinking the entire time!" Mark shouted over the music.

"I can and I will. Where's Sicheng? You didn't abandon him did you?" 

Mark shook his head. "Nah he found this pretty dancer named Yuta and is currently having the time of his life. I don't think I've ever seen him happier except for when we bought him those tickets to visit his family back in China."

Honestly Sicheng was the last person Ten had expected to get right into the idea of the strip club, but apparently Ten was wrong.

Jaehyun suddenly yanked the shot Ten had stolen from Yukhei's tray next to him out of his hand and placed it back on the bar, pulling Ten up by his wrists and dragging him into the crowd of sweaty bodies.

"Jaehyun where are we going I was busy." Ten whined.

Jaehyun stopped suddenly, looking around the dance floor, and Ten bumped into the taller boy. "I'm buying you a private dance."

He spotted what, or rather who he had been looking for and continued to dragging Ten towards his objective.

Jaehyun's words sunk in and Ten tried to pull his wrist out of his grip. "What! No wait Jaehyun pleas-"

"Too late! We're already here!" The other boy grinned. This area of the club was less crowded, and Jaehyun has stopped in front of another dancer.

Ten eyed the man in front of him. He had bright red hair that was sweaty and plastered down over his forehead, eyes made blue by coloured contacts and he had a slit shaved into his eyebrow. 

His face was thin and structured. Ten couldn't help but stare, the man was really nice to look at.

He had a black choker wrapped snuggly around his neck and white high-waisted shorts that matched the mesh crop top.

A black harness covered the shorts, wrapping around his thin waist and crossing down across his front and looping around his thighs.

"Ten, meet Taeyong. Taeyong this is my friend Ten." Jaehyun introduced to two to each other.

The red haired boy smirked. It was the kind of dirty, feral smirk that could only mean trouble. He knew the effect he had on people and would use it at any opportunity.

"Ten huh? You seem more like an eleven to me."

Ten felt his cheeks heat up and he glanced down at the ground.

Two long, thin fingers appeared under his chin and lifted his head up. His eyes met Taeyong's blue ones (who was now only a few centimetres in front of him).

"Come on, no need to be shy, it's only the truth. You should be more confident."

Ten didn't have the heart to tell him he was usually very confident and the only reason why he currently wasn't was because of the boy himself.

"Let's go out the back and I'll give you that dance." Taeyong's hand slid from his chin to grasp hand and began to guide him towards the same door Jungwoo and Lucas had disappeared through earlier.

"It's his birthday today so treat him extra well!" Jaehyun shouted from behind them, waving innocently like he hadn't just sent Ten to his death via a living, breathing wet dream.

Taeyong smiled at Ten before looking back at Jaehyun. "Oh don't worry, I will."

Taeyong led him out the back and down a dim hallway, the sound of the music fading into barely audible thumping.

He suddenly turned into a small room. It was sparsely decorated, with a large plush day sofa and a small shelf pushed up against the far wall. The shelves were bare save for a stereo and randomly a couple of small grassy plants in plain pots with names written on them. 

Cute...he names his plants Ten thought, glancing around.

Taeyong gently gripped Ten's shoulders and pushed him down to sit on the sofa before turning away and shutting and locking the door.

"So how old are you today then, birthday boy?" Taeyong asked as he wandered over to the shelf.

"23..."

"Ah then I'm older by a year." He turned and smiled at Ten. "You can call me hyung." He winked and Ten wondered if the ground would swallow him.

Taeyong pulled a phone off the shelf next to the stereo and plugged connected it, opening the music app and browsing the various albums in it.

"So what do you do for work? If you don't mind me asking that is." He chose a random album and the music quietly filled the room.

Ten wondered why Taeyong was suddenly asking such casual questions and acting the complete opposite from his sexy, confident self from before.

Taeyong must have noticed his confusion though and he grinned at Ten, making his way back over to where he was seated.

"I'm trying to help you relax, you seem nervous. You can't enjoy the show when you're too nervous to concentrate." He stopped in front of Ten, reaching a hand out and gently brushing his cheek with his knuckles.

"O-oh I see." Ten couldn't help but lean in to the touch slightly. "Well I'm a dance teacher."

Taeyong hummed as he continued to stroke the soft skin, his thumb running over Ten's lips. "Really? Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime."

Ten was about to respond but was cut off when Taeyong slid in to his lap, his hands going down to Ten's chest and pushing him back into the soft fabric of the sofa.

"Shit..." Ten breathed out and Taeyong smirked and rolled his hips experimentally, making the Thai boy's head fall backwards and his eyes falling shut.

He felt Taeyong's thin hand slide up to his hair and grab a fistful of his hair and he opened his eyes as Taeyong rolled his head forward. "Come on baby, keep your eyes on me."

The red-haired boy ground his hips down slowly one more time before standing up and turning his back to Ten.

He winked over his shoulder before running his hands down his back and over the curve of his ass and slowly dropping down to the ground.

Ten felt his breath hitch and he heard Taeyong chuckle under his breath.

As Taeyong rose back up, Ten, without even thinking, reached out and ran a hand up his thigh before quickly jerking his hand back.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're really beautiful." Ten felt himself getting embarrassed.

Taeyong turned back to face Ten and smirked. "If anyone is beautiful here it's you. I might be willing to let the 'no touching' rule slide this time."

He placed himself back on Ten's lap sideways, legs stretched along the length of the couch and gently grasped Ten's chin in between his fingers as he leans close.

"Can I?" Taeyong asked quietly, his warm breath fanning cross Ten's face as his eyes flicked down to Ten's lips. Ten nodded his head lightly.

The red-haired boy leaned in, and Ten felt soft lips press against his, eyes slipping shut at the contact. His left hand drifted over to rest on Taeyong's hip and the other rested on his thigh as the other began to move his lips.

They started slow, getting used to the movements of each other before Taeyong began to press harder against Ten's lips. 

Taeyong ran his tongue across Ten's bottom lip, the other boys lips parting nearly straight away as he licked in to his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around the silver-haired boy's mouth, running it across the roof of his mouth, making the other gasp.

Taeyong didn't notice Ten's hand moving across his thigh, hooking under one of the straps of the harness wrapped tights around his thighs. The next second a sharp pain radiated across his leg, making him moan and sending a shiver up his spine.

"You know...I figured anyone kinky enough to wear a harness like this would enjoy that. Guess I was right." Ten whispered in between kisses as his hand rubbed gently across where the strap had snapped, soothing the red skin. Taeyong could feel the other smirk into the kiss.

He pulled Ten's lip between his teeth, biting it, eliciting a groan from said boy before pulling away and standing up.

Ten nearly wanted to whine at the loss of contact. He looked over the red-head, who's hair was plastered across his forehead and bright red, swollen lips stood out against his fine features. Ten was sure he looked the same.

"Lean back on the arm of the couch for me?"

Taeyong cocked his head and gestured to the arm left of Ten and the other boy quickly shuffled back, stretching his legs out and secretly hoping the bulge in his already tight pants wasn't as obvious as it felt.

Taeyong quickly returned to him, grinning as he straddled the other, legs pressed snuggly against Ten's thighs. He ran his hands up the others stomach to his chest, leaning forward as he went, and Ten felt his hips subconsciously roll upwards at the friction.

"Taeyong..." Ten whined. He tried to sit up further to reach the other boy but long fingers and a warm palm held him back so instead he opted for hooking a finger under the edge of the choker and pulling him down to meet his lips.

He sighed at contact, and his hands left Taeyong's neck, sliding over his shoulders and down his sides until they reached his ass. He kneaded the tight muscle through the soft material of the shorts.

Taeyong left Ten's lips, instead leaving open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and down to his neck. He scraped his teeth gently across the Thai boy's neck and and licking over the spots, never hard enough to leave any marks, but enough that it had Ten's head falling back against the couch as he moaned, exposing more of his neck to Taeyong and hands pushing hips down to press against his own.

Taeyong could feel Ten getting worked up beneath him and he knew he should probably slow down, despite what the rest of his body was telling him. 

He drifted back up to the silver-haired boy's mouth, pressing a few long, slow kisses to his lips. Ten seemed to pick up on his intentions, slowing his own pace down.

With one last peck Taeyong sat back, looking down at Ten as the other stared back. The others dress shirt was dishevelled, matching his hair that had come undone from its styling and lay across his forehead.

The red-head climbed of Ten's lap and offered a hand to him, helping him stand up.

"That was...really great." Ten breathed.

Taeyong smiled, "Glad I could be of service." He smoothed his hands over Ten's shirt in an attempt to smooth out the crinkles.

They stood there awkwardly for a minute, Ten not really knowing what to do next. Should he just leave and go find Jaehyun? Should he ask for Taeyong's number? He definitely wouldn't mind seeing him again.

Ten was about to say something when he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He pulled it out and say Jaehyun's name flash across the screen.

He glanced back up at Taeyong who seemed to be waiting for something.

Ten smiled apologetically, "Sorry, just give me a second otherwise he won't stop calling."

"It's fine, Yuta is the same."

Ten's brain vaguely registered Yuta as the name of the dancer who Sicheng had disappeared to but didn't question it, instead answering the call.

"TEN!" Jaehyun's loud voice along with muffled club music crackle through the speaker, and he cringed slightly, holding the phone away from his ear to save his hearing. He heard Taeyong chuckle from beside him.

"What do you want? I'm busy, you know...with the lap dance you bought for me." Okay he may have been finished that but Jaehyun didn't need to know and he was still technically in the session.

"I need help. I think Yukhei is broken. That stripper Jungwoo he disappeared with brought him back just now and he won't stop smiling and laughing and talking about he feels like he died." Ten could hear the pout in the others voice and Lucas's voice faintly in the background rambling about a perfect face.

Ten snorted. "What do you want me to do? Ask Johnny to help, trust me he'll be a lot more helpful considering he's the only person out of us who can rival Xuxi's in terms of height and strength."

"Please just come help I can't even find Johnny."

Ten wondered how they could lose a 6 foot guy in a club but wasn't about to delve any further in to it.

"Fine I'll be there in a few minutes." Ten sighed, ending the call and turning back to Taeyong who was just waiting patiently, texting someone on his phone.

"Sorry, I've gotta go. I think one of your co-workers broke my friend..."

Taeyong laughed, clear and loud. "Jungwoo right? He has a tendency to do that. I think it's part of his charm. Looks soft and innocent but really behind the scenes he's anything but that. Yuta encouraging him definitely doesn't help."

Ten couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I better go before Jaehyun blasts my phone again. Thanks for the dance turned make-out session, it was a great birthday present."

He turned to head out the door until Taeyong grabbed his hand.

"Wait! Uhh I'd like to see you again? If you don't mind that is. Maybe we could go somewhere outside of work?"

Ten turned back to face the other, who looked slightly nervous considering his usual confident demeanor. "Sure, I'd like that."

Taeyong beamed. "Great! Here's my number. Maybe you can give me that dance lesson sometime too." He winked at Ten, pulling a pen out from who knows where and scribbling the digits across Ten's thin wrist.

With a final goodbye he left the room, jogging down the hall back to the main part of the club. He looked around before spotting Lucas, Jaehyun, Mark and Johnny by the entrance. Johnny was trying to force the tall boy to drink a bottle of water while Jaehyun stood by looking like a stressed mum of 5 and Mark was laughing at the whole scene.

"Oh Ten you're back we're gonna leave. Johnny hasn't had much to drink so he can take us back." Jaehyun ran over as he approached the group.

"What about Sicheng?"

Jaehyun shook his head. "He said something about going home with that stripper Yuta, lucky guy."

Ten's mind drifted to Taeyong and he felt himself grin. Jaehyun noticed and smirked at him.

"Have fun? Looks like you enjoyed yourself. So much for 'no Jaehyun I don't want a lap dance please don't make me' huh?" Jaehyun teased, poorly imitating Ten's voice."

Ten flushed and smacked the others shoulder. "Shut up just because you didn't get any action."

Jaehyun quickly stopped laughing and instead turned back to the Lucas scene.

"We should probably get going."

Ten agreed.

On the trip home he grinned over the numbers inked on his skin, saving the number in to his phone for future reference.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Horrible? Yeah.
> 
> Would anyone be interested if I wrote a second chapter and 2 side stories? 1 for Lucas/Jungwoo and 1 for Yuta/WinWin.


End file.
